Becky Detweiler
Rebecca "Becky" Detweiler is T.J. Detweiler's sixteen-to-eighteen year-old sister and a supporting character in Recess: School's Out. Becky's of average height with a slender build and (slightly longer than) chin-length brown hair. She usually wears a pink sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Becky is T.J.'s sarcastic yet beautiful big sister. While she's nice to her friends and parents, she can be rather mean and rude to her younger brother and his friends. While Becky finds T.J. an annoyance, deep down, she cares about him. T.J. is roughly at the height of her collar in the movie. In Recess: School's Out, T.J. makes her drive across the state multiple times to pick up and drop off his friends from their camps in order for them to help him with his plan, or else he'll post her diary on the internet. Once T.J. is captured, the rest of the Recess Gang try to get her to help him, with her refusing. She finally decides to help them once Mikey tells her that she needs to save T.J. because he's her little brother and needs her. She then drives the gang to pick up their campmates, and she helps out in the battle against the villians. After the fight, T.J. gives back her diary and she tells him that maybe he's not such a bad little brother after all. Despite her mending her ways with T.J. at the end of Recess: School's Out, she goes back to being mean and rude to him and his friends in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. However, this may be due to keeping up appearances and they may still get along. According to Recess: School's Out, Becky's dating one of her co-workers, Jimmy. He's never seen interacting with her in the movie, but she writes about him in her diary, and she has his picture up in her room although she might of broken up with him because she was telling her friend Melissa that she was through with him beause he asked her if she spoke French and then winked at her. Voice: Princess Father: Samuel "Sam" Detweiler Mother: Ellie Detweiler Younger Sister: Rebecca "Becky" Detweiler Friends: Melissa, Jimmy, Sally, Natalie, TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Grethen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Randall Weems, Menlo, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, the Ashleys, Scribe Kid, Jordan and Jerome, King Bob and other good Third Street School students Enemies: Earwin Lawson, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo and Kurst the Worst Likes: Jimmy and talking to her friends on the phone Dislikes: TJ annoying her and troublemakers causing trouble (especially Lawson) Trivia *Becky is the only sibling of a member of the Recess Gang to be female, as Spinelli and Vince both have older brothers, while the rest are presumably only children. *In "The Great Jungle Gym Standoff", T.J. mentions having an older brother, who never appears in the series. It's hinted that during production, "he" was changed to a "she," making him Becky. **If that brother exists, he would probably be in college or out on his own. *In the Italian dub, she's 20 years old and her name's Maggie. *According to the website for Recess: School's Out, she has two friends named Sally and Natalie. They do not appear in the film or the series. In the movie, she's also shown talking on the phone with her friend, Melissa, who also never appears on screen. *She has a part-time job working at a fast food restaurant called Floppy Burger (part of an international franchise)---the mascot of which is a beagle. Becky seems to like her job at the Floppy Burger and she gets promoted to assistant manager at the end of the Recess: School's Out. *When she was younger, she was nicer to the Gang. *She taught the gang (with the exception of Gus) "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" the summer after they got done with Kindergarten. *Since she was sixteen in Recess: School's out', might revealed that she might be in eleventh grades, while in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade she might be in college. Category:Recess Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Characters Voiced by Princess Category:Comedy World Characters